Der Kaiser
|-|Base= |-|Asclepius Unleashed= Summary Der Kaiser is Ban Midou's father, the son of The Witch Queen, and the ruler of the Beltline. Der Kaiser is also one of the First Generation of Get Backers along with Paul Wan. He is an anti-hero and a major antagonist within the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown Name: '''Der Kaiser '''Origin: GetBackers Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Former Retriever Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 5, 7, 8 Der Kaiser's will is to stay in this world no matter what, as such he exists as a consciousness), Nonexistent Physiology (Der Kaiser does not exist in the literal sense, he lacks a body, a soul and a heart and only exists as an embodiment of his own will and law), Enhanced Senses, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Der Kaiser is incredibly skilled at illusions, capable of creating illusions even the likes of Kagami couldn't see through), Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (Using Asclepius he can astronomically amplify his natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance and speed, to an unknown limit. Furthermore he has the blessing of The god of Infinity Fortress, which gives him the capability to channel it's strength), Fate Manipulation (Asclepius can cut fate), Power Nullification and Sealing (Could conceal, and seal away Ban's demon arm from his birth), Non-Physical Interaction (Could physically grab energy, fight ghosts, and could even kill the Immortal Soulless Beltline Monsters with one being completely Non-Existent), Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation (Ignores distance/space as stated by Kagami, should also be able to cut through space and dimensions using Asclepius), Summoning (Can Summon Asclepius to attack the enemy), Existence Erasure, Deconstruction and BFR (Verschwinde Geist allows the user to Erase something from Existence. Disintegrated Help, an Immortal Soulless Beltline Monster who Transcended Life and Death and houses a Powerful Logic as a Soul, and sent it to The Archiver), Magic (Capable of using various forms of magic he learned from The Witch Queen, due to being her son), Soul Manipulation (Capable of Erasing souls), Attack Reflection (Using Turning Spell), Information Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Power Nullification (The low cannot stand against the high. A powerful logic user like Der Kaiser can create Logic to overpower the Logic of Reality, this applies to magic as well as not even it can escape Logic. Der Kaiser is capable of Nullifying Powers, Immortality and even unique traits), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings on a metaphysical level using logic), Creation (Using Hojutsu one can create Soulless or even Non-Existent beings which use a powerful Logic as a Soul), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Forcefield Creation using Magic (Can attack using fire or light balls that cause explosions, can create force fields or even pull out someone's heart), Law Manipulation (Reality responds to Der Kaiser's wish, as such his wish to not leave the world made it impossible for him to leave the world), Resistance to Logic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Modification and Metaphysics Manipulation (He possesses higher logic and is therefore unbound by the logic of reality and any logic beneath him), Heat and Blood Manipulation (isn't bothered by Raitei's passive Aura), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Could see through Makubex' and The Archivers' Virtual Reality), Statistics Reduction (Could engage in combat inside the Beltline which drains someone of his stamina), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) Attack Potency: Unknown (Should be superior to the Paul Wan and Ginji Amano) | Unknown with Asclepius. He can channel the energy of Infinity Fortress. Speed: Likely FTL | Unknown with the power of Asclepius. Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown with Asclepius Durability: Unknown (Could tank hits from Paul Wan)| Unknown (Asclepius increases his durability to an unknown level and The Archiver also gives him power) Stamina: Very High using Asclepius (Using the power of Asclepius he stops the need to rely on natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed). Limitless when channeling the energy of Infinity Fortress. Range: Unknown | With Asclepius and summons, likely multiversal with logic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asclepius Constellation: He uses the imaginative outline of the god Asclepius to come alive and attack with speed and force that either matches his or greater. By invoking his constellation and relying on the power of the cosmos, his strength becomes multiplied and continues to make him stronger past all possible limits and it will only continue to grow. This is due to his witch heritage and his constellation. Stigmata: (The eye of those who have seen the truth) Is the eye granted by those who have realized that the world is just a virtual reality. Because Der Kaiser bears this Stigmata, he is granted with immense power. All of his natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. It is said that every character in Getbackers is allowed to use no more than 30% of their maximum power. However, through invoking the power of their Stigma, one is able to use all 100% of his or her power and exceed all limits. Through the power of his Stigma, he can pass through dimensional barriers easily. It allows him to attack intangibles, noncorporeal beings, and corporeal beings in his situation. Witch-craft: Seeing that he is the son of the Last Witch of the 20th Century, and the heir to her title, it can be assumed that he is on a level somewhat close to hers, but definitely above Maria Noches and Lucifer. He has the ability to pull the heart out of a person's body effortlessly. She is able to use various spells such as flamethrowers, magical ki-blasts (or light beams as seen in his fight with Ban Mido), and magical shields. Key: Base | With Asclepius and The Archiver's blessing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Logic Users Category:Metaphysics Users